Nina's Senior Year Pregnancy
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: Nina hates clubs, despises them even. But, this time, that club might bring a lot of happiness and love into her life, until Rufus Zeno threatens to take it all away. / Rated T! Romance/Family/Friendship/Mystery/Hurt and Comfort! Please R&R! I hope you enjoy it! (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is the new story I was talking about in my last explanation! So, guest reviewers filled my PM inbox and the reviews with Eddie for the baby poll, so he wins! But, for the rest of you who voted for a Fabina baby, there will be lots of Fabina moments and Fabina slash Neddie drama, too! The mystery in this story will be a lot like SSYLOD's, and it will be a lot different, as well!**

**So, I hope you guys really enjoy this story! Please, review, follow, and favorite! I also wanna say thank you to everyone who has read my stories since the very beginning, middle, and now of my fanfiction journey! I appreciate it so much! I love you all so much! Bye for now! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**

Nina taps her fingers on the table she's currently sitting at. She hates clubs, despises them even, but Eddie bribed her to come with the rest of the house, promising to take her out for ice cream the next day. She can't believe that she agreed, either! It's just ice cream! There's probably some at the house, too! She groans and holds her pounding head. She hasn't drank a drop of anything, afraid that it might be spiked, but her head still hurts like hell, probably from the loud pop music.

"Go get yourself a man, Nins," Amber whispers in Nina's ear while grinding on Alfie behind her. "Tell me all about it when you're done." She pulls Nina up and pushes her into a tall boy with dark, spiky blonde hair.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

The boy turns around and laughs, his green eyes filled with something Nina has never seen before. "Hey, Nina."

Nina smiles at Eddie, thanking God that she found someone from the house besides still grinding Amfie. "Hey, Eddie. How can you not be drunk? You _are _the one that bribed me to come. I figured that you'd be hammered.

Eddie shakes his head. "Of course not. I don't go to clubs to drink. I go to dance and have fun."

Nina sighs in relief. "Thank God. I thought that I'd have to get cabs for everyone to Amber's house after they got wasted."

Eddie laughs. "You'll probably have to do that for everyone else."

Nina laughs and nods in agreement. She watches Eddie pick up a clear cup full of something red, probably some type of fruit punch, and swallow the liquid in ten seconds flat. "Eddie, that's probably spiked."

"No, it's not. I've been drinking it since we got here." Eddie picks up another glass and hands it to Nina. "It's not spiked, and it's _really _good. I promise."

Nina looks at the cup hesitantly, and finally takes a sip. The fruity taste hits her taste buds, and she immediately wants more. She drinks that cup of punch and picks up two more, drinking them in about ten seconds like Eddie had.

Eddie just laughs at Nina and drinks what seems like his millionth cup of the fruit punch. After that cup, he starts to feels adrenaline rush through his veins. His eyes widen in shock. That punch _is _spiked! That explains why Nina immediately wanted more and why he's drank a million glasses of it!

"Shit," Eddie whispers under his breath. He takes the punch filled cups out of Nina's hands and gives them to a man walking by them. He grabs Nina by her forearms, picks her up, throws her over his shoulder, and starts to push through the crowd of sweaty people, desperately wanting to get out of there before the alcohol finally takes its effect on his body.

Nina finally squirms out of his grip and slides down his back, landing on the dance floor in a heap. She jumps up before drunken idiots can step on her, grabs Eddie by the collar of his shirt, and pushes him off of the dance floor and against a wall by the club's bathrooms. She starts to kiss him forcefully.

Eddie kisses Nina back just as forcefully. The alcohol has taken over. He has no control now. He shoves his tongue down Nina's throats and flips them, so he is against the wall. He groans when Nina grinds up against him.

A huge guard pushes Nina and Eddie into a different room, while Nina and Eddie are still making out. The guard knows where that's going, and he doesn't want to witness it.

But, when Nina feels her and Eddie getting pushed, she opens her eyes and spots Amber winking at her and giving her a thumbs up. _"She knew that guy was Eddie the whole time!" _she thinks. _"Oh well."_

**3 Weeks Later**

Nina gets up from the dinner and table and runs into the bathroom. She starts to puke in the toilet and feels warm fingers brushing the back of her neck and holding her hair up. After she gets through puking, everyone is crowded outside the bathroom to see what's wrong, and Trudy and Eddie, who jumped up faster than anyone to see what was wrong with those Osirian senses, are inside.

Trudy rubs Nina's back soothingly. "Are you okay, Nina. Are you sick?"

Nina shrugs, and then the realization his her like a freight train. She's three weeks late. _She's three weeks late. _"I'm fine. I haven't eaten much today, though. That's probably it."

Trudy nods and ushers the boys to their rooms, then hurries back to the bathroom. "You're late. Right?"

Nina looks at Trudy with her jaw on the ground. "How did you know, Trudes!?"

Trudy smiles. "I keep track, girls, so I know when to get the essentials, movies, and extra food."

The girls laugh.

Nina groans and leans her head against the bathroom wall. "Trudy. I think I'm pregnant." She starts to cry. "I'm so sorry. I can leave. I know that teen pregnancy will ruin the school's reputation. I'll have my bags packed by tomorrow if I'm right."

Trudy laughs and hugs Nina tightly, the other girls joining in. "You're not going anywhere, dearie. It's okay." She pulls away and looks Nina in the eye. "Do you know who the dad is?"

Nina shakes her head as more tears run down her cheeks. "No. I remember having sex with someone at the club three weeks ago, but I can't remember who."

Trudy hugs Nina again and smiles. "It's okay, Nina. I'll go get you some tests at the drugstore, and I'll make you an appointment for tomorrow to see whose it is."

"Thank you so much, Trudy."

Trudy hugs Nina one last time. "I won't tell anyone unless you want me, too, but I'll have to tell Victor and Mr. Sweet if the tests are positve."

"That's okay, but please don't tell anyone else. If I am, I'll tell everyone at my own pace."

Trudy nods. "I'll be back in around an hour, dearies."

LINEBREAK

Nina taps her foot anxiously against the bathroom floor. She's waiting for the results on the pregnancy tests, and her stomach hurts badly. She is _so _nervous. A lot of things could go wrong! What if the dad is a boy in the house? What if the dad is a random guy at the party? What if she is pregnant, gets so excited, carries it for a few months and has a miscarriage?

The timer on Nina's phone goes off, signaling that the time is up. She takes a deep breath and reads the three tests. Tears start to run down her cheeks, but, this time, they're happy tears.

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive**.**_

Nina throws the tests in the garbage, hiding them with some toilet paper, and starts to run downstairs. She has to tell Trudy. Right when she's about to enter the common room, though, she runs into someone, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Nina? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you!? Who did it!? I'll beat their-"

Nina laughs and hugs Eddie tightly. "Eddie, no one hurt me!"

Eddie looks at Nina weirdly. "Uh, then why are you crying?"

Nina smiles. She can tell Eddie. "I'm pregnant, Eddie. Don't tell anyone, yet, though. Only the girls, Trudy, your dad, and Victor are supposed to know right now."

Eddie's eyes turn an icy blue and he clenches his fist. "Whose is it?"

Nina shrugs. "I don't know. I'm going to the doctor to find out and get my first ultrasound tomorrow."

Eddie grinds his teeth together. "I'm going, and when I find out who did that to you, I'll kick-"

Nina looks at Eddie with dark purple eyes, and he calms down. She hits him. "You can come, but you're not hurting anyone! I'm excited!" She hushes her voice. "I'm bringing life into the world!"

Eddie smiles and hugs Nina, kissing her forehead. "Congratulations."

LINEBREAK

Nina lays down in her bed and sighs happily. Her life couldn't get any better right now! She's pregnant, Victor and Mr. Sweet accepted it, she's finding out who the dad is tomorrow, and Eddie and the girls are ecstatic, especially since she told them that they can be godmother and godfather. She rolls over carefully and looks out her window. Her life is perfect.

Nina sees a figure standing in the yard outside her window. She jumps up and opens her window to get a better look. There, outside her window, is Rufus Zeno holding a huge sign. "I'm back, Chosen One," she reads to herself. "And this time, I'm going to hurt _everyone _at the entire school, and your precious baby."

Nina chokes and closes her window, quickly closing the curtains. She just made her year a whole lot worse, and, to top it all off, she just put literally _everyone _at school and her _baby_ in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Guys, you will never believe who I saw outside my window last night!" Nina exclaims to Sibuna, which is her, Eddie, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Patricia, and KT.

Amber gasps and throws her hands up in the air. "Was it Victoria Beckham!? Was she here for me!?"

Eddie laughs and nods. "Yes, Amber. Victoria Beckham was here, and she told me to leave you a message," he says, ecstatic and obviously sarcastic.

"Oh my god! What did she say!?"

Alfie sighs and hugs Amber. "Victoria was never here, Ambs."

Amber huffs. "You guys suck!"

Everyone laughs and Nina groans. "Guys, this is serious!" Nina screams, but not too loud.

Everyone stops laughing and turns their full attention to Nina.

"I saw Rufus outside my window last night, guys. He had a huge sign. It said some really disturbing stuff."

KT gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. "What did he say!?" Even though she wasn't there when Rufus had terrorized Sibuna two years in a row, she knew how dangerous and serious he was from the stories.

Nina tears up. "It said 'I'm back, Chosen One. And this time, I'm going to hurt _everyone _at the entire school and your precious friends," she says while sobbing, replacing a few choice words. She'll tell them that the sign actually said 'precious baby' when she shares the news after the appointment today.

Fabian scoops Nina into his arms as she starts to cry. He kisses her forehead, and everyone is completely shocked. Eddie banished Rufus to hell! How can he just come back!?

"Nina! Eddie! It's time to leave!"

Nina lifts her head up from Fabian's chest. The girls smile encouragingly at her. She smiles back, sniffles, and slips her phone into her pocket.

Since Eddie and the girls know about Nina being pregnant, Fabian and Alfie are absolutely clueless. "Where are you guys going with Trudy?" Alfie asks curiously.

Nina and Eddie look at each other worriedly. They really didn't think of an excuse. "We're going to the grocery store," Nina says at the same time Eddie says, "The hardware store."

Patricia laughs the most fake laugh in the world. "They're going to the grocery store, and then they're going to the hardware store."

Fabian nods, even though he knows that that's a complete load of bullshit. "Okay. I'll see you guys when you get back." He walks out of Nina's room and heads toward his own. He has a plan. He's going to follow Nina, Trudy, and Eddie and find out where they're going and what the hell they're doing. He _will _find out.

LINEBREAK

"Nina Martin?"

Nina lets out the breath she's been holding since her, Eddie, and Trudy got to the hospital. She stands up and follows the nurse down a long hallway, Eddie and Trudy following close behind. The doctor leads Nina into a room at the end of the hall. Nina sits on the paper-covered bed, while Trudy lets Eddie sit in the other chair. He's freaking out and really nervous, even though the baby isn't his. Right?

The doctor smiles. "Hello, Miss Martin. I'm Nurse Maria, but you can just call me Maria. I'll be taking a little blood to get the DNA of the father, and we should know after we print your ultrasound pictures. Is that okay?"

Nina nods nervously, and Eddie looks like he's about to pass out. Maria notices that and feels his forehead. "You look sick, son. Are you okay?"

Eddie takes in a deep breath and then lets it out. "I'm not sick, just really, really nervous."

Maria smirks at him. "Are you the father?"

Eddie quickly shakes his head. "No! I mean, I could be, since we don't know, yet. But, right now, I'm not. I'm just a really supportive best friend."

Maria nods understandingly and takes a little of Nina's blood. Then, she rubs the cold gel on Nina's stomach, and the small TV in the corner of the room shows a small baby forming in Nina's womb.

A tear falls down Nina's cheek, and she squeezes Eddie's hand. "Oh my god."

Eddie smiles. That baby is a boy. He's positive. "It's a boy! I know it is!"

Nina shakes her head. "No! It's a girl!"

You see, Nina and Eddie made a bet on the way here. Eddie said it was going to be a boy, Nina said it was going to be a girl, and, whoever guessed wrong, will be the other's personal slave until the baby is born. But they both know that Eddie will be Nina's personal slave, no matter what.

Maria laughs. "Actually, it's a boy." She points to the screen. "That is not the umbilical cord."

Eddie laughs and fist pumps the air. "Yes! Ha! I was right!"

Nina slaps him on the arm. "You're still going to be my slave!"

Eddie huffs. "Why? _I _won!"

Trudy playfully glares at Eddie. "Eddie, Nina is pregnant. You are most certainly going to be _her _slave."

Nina sticks her tongue out at Eddie. "Ha!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Eddie exclaims with a laugh.

_Beep!_

Maria smiles and unlocks the tablet in her hand. "The results are in. Are you guys ready to find out who the father is?"

Nina, Trudy, and Eddie nod, and Eddie and Nina get even paler.

Maria taps the tablet screen a few times and smiles again. "Do you any of you know an Edison Carter Miller?"

LINEBREAK

Fabian walks down the long hallway of the hospital Nina, Eddie and Trudy had stopped at. He waits outside what the nurse at the front desk said was Nina's room, and he takes a look around. He can hear babies crying and see women with small and large bellies walking around. He is in the Pregnancy Ward.

"I'm-I'm the dad?"

Fabian mouth drops to the floor. That was Eddie who just spoke from inside Nina's room. So, Nina is pregnant, and Eddie is the father? What the hell happened!?

Fabian throws the door to Nina's room open and pins Eddie to the back wall with his arm. "You got my girlfriend pregnant!? What the hell is wrong with you!? How could you do that to me!?" He punches Eddie in the face _hard_, making him fall to the white tiled floor. "And, you!" he screams at Nina. "How could you let him!?"

Nina jumps off of the table. "Fabian!"

Fabian starts to punch Nina in the stomach, but a kick in his own stomach knocks him to the floor, gasping for air.

Eddie growls at Fabian and spits blood from his mouth, nose, and eye on him. "Don't you dare touch Nina, and don't you dare hurt _my _boy."

Eddie turns around and hugs a crying and sobbing Nina tightly. But, suddenly, he's yanked from her grasp and thrown against the wall again. Fabian starts to punch him everywhere he can reach as the boys brawl it out in the floor.

"Someone come to room 252 in the Pregnancy Ward with a sedative now!" Maria screams into the tablet, which will broadcast the message throughout the entire hospital.

Three doctors run into the room and stab Fabian with the sedative shot, but not before everyone hears a sickening _crack_, which indicates that Eddie now has a broken arm.

LINEBREAK

Eddie groans in pain. One of the many doctors at the hospital is currently stitching the cut beside his right eye where Fabian had punched him and split the skin badly. His left arm is in a cast, his nose is bruised, his bottom lip is busted, a few ribs are broken, and his chest and stomach are badly bruised. Fabian had _beaten _him. His best friend.

As for Fabian, Trudy took him back to the house in a cab, while screaming at him in the hospital and probably on the way home. He has suspension from school for a month for seriously injuring Eddie, and he has to room and stay in the attic for the month, probably for the rest of the year.

And, as for Nina, she wouldn't stop crying and sobbing hysterically because of Eddie, so the doctor made her breathe in some sedative gas, so it wouldn't harm the baby. Now, she's asleep in the other bed in Eddie's room.

"There you go, son. You're all fixed up," the doctor, who's name Eddie just recognized as Doctor Johnson, says. "I'm sorry about that boy literally beating you. Did you know the kid?"

Eddie sighs sadly and nods. "Yeah. His name is Fabian. He's my best friend, but he's probably not anymore."

"And why not? You seem like a good kid." Doctor Johnson concludes.

Eddie chuckles. "You have no idea, Doc. Anyway, Nina, the girl over there, is Fabian's boyfriend. Nina is pregnant, and I'm the dad. I don't remember anything."

"Wow," Doctor Johnson says in shock.

"Where am I?"

Eddie runs over to Nina's bed. "Nina, it's okay. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Nina nods slowly. "Um, I think. You, Trudy, and I came here this morning, so I could get an ultrasound and a DNA test. The baby was healthy and a boy, Fabian came in then and started to beat you to death, doctors sedated him, Trudy took him to Anubis, then the doctors took you into a room and sedated me."

Eddie smiles and nods. Thank god that Nina didn't have any brain damage or something. "Do you remember who the dad is?"

"Uh, you?"

Eddie smiles and nods again.

Nina grins. "Out of everyone it could have been, I'm so glad that it's you, Eddie."

"Me, too, Nina."

"Not to interrupt or anything," Doctor Johnson says, "but did you say Anubis? As in, Anubis House at Amun Boarding School?"

Nina nods. "Yeah. Eddie and I are seniors there, and we're in Anubis. Why?" She made sure not to add 'seniors there again.'

Doctor Johnson chuckles. "I went there when I was in high school! I was the Osirian, and my friends and I solved life-threatening mysteries every year!"

"Oh my god! Us, too!" Eddie exclaims.

Doctor Johnson shakes his head in disbelief. "No way!?"

"Yes way!" Nina and Eddie scream.

Doctor Johnson looks at Nina and Eddie carefully. "This is just a wild guess, but are you two the Chosen One and the Osirian?"

Nina's eyes widen in shock. "Oh my god! How did you know that!?"

"Well, my dad told me that all Chosen Ones and Osirians look alike, and we do."

Now that Nina thinks about it, she and Eddie really do look like Doctor Johnson. Same hair, same eyes, same facial structure, same nose, ears, and chin.

"Cool," Eddie says.

Doctor Johnson scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Nina and Eddie. "There's my number, kids. Call me if you need help with a mystery."

Eddie laughs and puts the paper in his pants pocket. "Will do, Doctor Johnson."

"Call me Drake," Doctor Johnson says as he walks out of the room.

Nina and Eddie look at each other in awe. "Sibuna and the rest of the house have _a lot _to know," Nina says.

Eddie nods in agreement.

**Hey, everyone! This chapter is two pages longer than the first, and I will probably continue to make them this long! I hope you guys liked this chapter! FYI, when I mentioned Eddie's full name, I just used Carter as his middle name because I like it and it went good with Edison! I don't know what his real name is!**

**Also, what do you guys think about Drake? Is he good, bad, or both!? Or maybe someone working for Rufus? What do you think Sibuna and the house will think about all of the news?**

**Read the next chapter to find out! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks for reading, guys! Bye until next time!** **(:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


End file.
